playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ScorpionTail/My DLC Stage Ideas
In case stages are to become DLC at some point in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, I have decided to jot down stage ideas that would be incredibly cool to use eventually. First I will use level ideas that involve franchises already in PSASBR, and then I'll do stage that involve franchises not associated with PSASBR at the moment. Set 1 ---- 1. Cathedral (Tekken/MediEvil) Derived from: A stage from Tekken 5 Description: In this stage, there are virtually no platforms whatsoever say for a few, and I do mean few, small platforms just above the arena. Many a stained-glass window is seen in the background, something that will have great significance later on. For now, however, Jin and Kazuya are duking it out in the background and will occasionally enter the foreground when Jin wins the first round, with anyone getting hit by their attacks immediately losing a little of their AP. Eventually, Kazuya wins the second round, but just as the next battle is beginning, the camera begins moving to the right, and the music is starting to change. The camera eventually stops moving when it centers on a perculiar stained-glass window, one with a terrifying monster on it. Almost immediately afterward, the Stained-Glass Demon from the first MediEvil game crashes through the window, and a remixed version of its boss tune plays. A cursor determines which player is being targeted, and should the player not jump out of the way in time, the Stained-Glass Demon will fire shards of glass at the chosen player. Eventually, Jin and Kazuya both kick the Stained-Glass Demon's heart, shattering it and slaying the demon. Just as Kazuya tries to make a sneak attack, Jin roundhouse kicks Kazuya, ending their battle just as the match begins to end. 2. Dolinovodno (Metal Gear/Devil May Cry) Derived from: One of the first areas in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Description: The players are fighting on a long bridge with no additional platforms to jump on. The Cobra Unit is watching the fight from a distance, and all sorts of stage hazards are present. For instance, The End will fire his sniper rifle at a player, making him or her lose a lot of AP, and The Pain, in contrast, uses his hornets to whittle away the players' AP bit by bit. But then, all of a sudden, the level's music starts changing as a message at the bottom of the screen that says "Breaking News!" appears. The players are teleported into a circular arena, where Bob Barbas from DMC appears in the background, causing the music to change into his remixed boss battle music. His way of messing with the players involves firing energy blasts at them, forcing the players to either get uncomfortably close to each other or get as far away from each other as possible. Before the match ends, The Sorrow appears and summons undead versions of the Cobra Unit (excluding The Boss) to distract Bob. 3. ''Cathedral Spires ''(MediEvil/InFAMOUS) Derived from: The semi-final stage of MediEvil 2 Description: The battle takes place atop several floating platforms, with the level in question appearing in the background. There is a bottomless pit and anyone unlucky enough to fall down will respawn with a heavy loss of AP. Mander and Dogman appear in the background, watching the fight from a distance. However, the music starts to change eventually, and it begins to get stormy. Mander and Dogman quickly flee as John White, a.k.a. The Beast, appears from behind the ruined cathedral, and the music becomes a remix of his boss theme. The Beast burns whatever his hands can touch, and he will swipe at opponents with his left hand. His right hand creates a fiery beam of energy that renders platforms unusable for a short time. Before long, however, the Professor appears flying a Time Machine that creates a time distortion that reverses time in such a way that the Beast doesn't show up at all. Set 2 ---- 1. To be continued. Category:Blog posts